Shuffle
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Hermione stumbles upon a book that she shouldn't have opened. She releases these magical cards and now she has to capture them and return them to the book. Using her magic and her wits she tries to capture the cards and set things right. That is until Draco shows up demanding the cards from her. AU


AN: So this is an Au, based off Cardcaptors Sakura. (go watch it and cardcaptors sakura clear card too!) no beta. Be amused.

* * *

Hermione walked along the hallways quietly. She took the stairs to the common room when they started to move. Not sure where the stairs were taking her, she held onto the banister. The stairs moved and connected to each other. Hermione took the stairs and ended up in a strange hallway. She didn't notice a wall cover up the hallway once she walked past it.

Hermione stood there holding a single card, Gale, not sure what happened. She saw the white shimmers of light escape from the book and out of the room she was in. She wasn't sure what happened. She took the book and the card and headed back to the common room. She found Neville laying on the ground in front of the portrait.

"Neville, Neville wake up, Are you hurt?" Hermione said as she tried to shake him

"What happened?" Neville said as he sat up

"I found you here on the ground"

"I don't know what happened"

"Let's get inside"

Draco walked the hallways when he felt it. He headed towards the headmaster's office. He said the password and walked in.

"Mr Malfoy, what an unexpected surprise" Dumbledore said from his desk

"I felt it, someone opened the book" Draco said

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, someone opened the book. A book you said would be under guard at all times"

"No one knows that it's even here at the school."

"We have to get it back"

Hermione was running away from the Black Lake. The water itself seemed to have taken up a life of its own. It chased after her as she ran towards the castle. Neville was tossed next to her. The water had taken him and swallowed him and spit it out. Hermione stopped to see if Neville was alive.

"I'm sorry Neville, this is all my fault" Hermione said

Neville merely groaned in response. She looked back and saw the water charging towards her, a massive wave about to crush her. She took out her wand and screamed out the only thing she could think of.

"Glacius!"

Hermione looked up and saw that the massive tidal wave was frozen.

"Quickly" Neville said

Hermione pulled out her necklace and said the incantation. The small red jewel that was surrounded by a gold swirl resembling a bird's head glowed and transformed into a staff into her hands. The staff was long enough for her to hold in 2 hands and had a bird's head on the top of the staff. The red jewel was the eyes of the bird.

"Return!" Hermione yelled as she struck the frozen water with her staff

There was a blinding light, and the air moved violently around her. Where the staff struck the ice, a card began to appear, pulling the ice into it. The light faded and the card floated down onto the ground. Hermione bent down to pick it up. She looked at the card. It was an image of mereperson, their hair wild and floating around, its eyes were closed, as if it were sleeping.

"Well done Hermione" Neville said standing up

"Neville?" Hermione asked in disbelief

"This wizard's body is quite resilient. His body will heal, I will make sure of that"

"Thank you. I got one finally"

"Yes, quick thinking on your part, now we have to gather the rest of them"

Hermione dashed around the astronomy tower, as the lightning chased after her. Ginny was on her broom trying to fly around it. She was dressed in her quidditch uniform.

"Do something!" Ginny yelled

"Like what?!" Hermione yelled back while hiding behind the stone pillars

"Can't you put it in a bottle?"

"Do you know the size of the bottle we'd need?!"

Neville pulled Hermione away from the tower before lightning blasted it. He covered her body with his when it struck again.

"Neville!" Hermione yelled

Ginny threw a quaffle at the lightning which drew it's attention away.

"Oh no" Ginny said as she flew away

Lightning chased after her as she flew in the air.

"Hermione do something fast!" Ginny yelled as she flew in the air

Hermione looked at the cards she currently had. She couldn't use Gale as it would have no effect on it. Water wasn't going to help either.

"Brightest witch for her age can't figure this one out? I'm disappointed to say the least" Draco said

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in shock

"Saving you. Your welcome" Draco said walking to the end of the Astronomy tower.

"Hey Red! Bring it back here will you?" Draco yelled

Ginny flew back towards the tower. LIghtning chased after her. Draco waved his wand and cast a powerful shield. When the Lightning reached the tower it charged towards Draco, who smirked.

"Fulmen!" Draco yelled

Lightning shot out of his wand towards it. Hermione watched in amazement as the light reflected off him, he stood there unafraid and watched as the lightning he conjured from his wand, engulfed the lightning card. The lightning grew smaller and smaller, until it took the form of a wolf. It whimpered on the ground.

"Seal it now!" Draco commanded

Hermione took out her necklace and said the incantation. The staff appeared in her hands and she struck the wolf.

"Return!" Hermione said

The card appeared, pulling the wolf into it. It floated in the air for a second before making its way to Draco and slipping itself into his hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" Hermione yelled

"The card chose me" Draco said

"I'm the one who sealed it"

"But I'm the one who forced it into it's true form. It chose me as its master"

"It's true, the card chooses, and it chose him" Neville said standing up

"Sit down Longbottom, you'll faint again" Draco said

"I am Cerberus, guardian of the cards!" Neville yelled

Draco merely arched an eyebrow at him.

"He doesn't have enough magic yet to take on his true form" Hermione said

"How utterly embarrassing" Draco said

"Shut up Malfoy! You don't know anything"

"I know that you're incapable of doing this. I know you being the swotty little nosy bint decided to go somewhere she shouldn't, touch something that's not hers, and you opened the book didn't you? You released all the cards, and now they're out causing havoc! This is all your fault!" Draco yelled

"It is my fault, but I'm trying to fix it!" Hermione yelled back

"You're doing a great job, you didn't even know, what it's true form was, or how to defeat it. You only got the first two out of sheer luck" Draco said

"What's it to you anyways?" Hermione asked

"I'm a descendant of the wizard who made these cards"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am, that's how I can sense them. That's how I knew they were released. They were suppose to be kept safe here at the school, Dumbledore said they would be, until you showed up"

"Stop yelling at her!" Neville yelled

"What are you going to do Longbottom?!" Draco sneered

"The book revealed itself to Hermione. And it was her blood that opened the book, her blood not yours! She's suppose to have them!" Neville said

"Ridiculous! A mudblood using them? She's rubbish at Divination and you think she can control these cards? You really are hopeless and pathetic!" Draco said as he stormed off

"Is it true?" Hermione asked

"Yes, only your blood could have opened the book" Neville answered

"But I'm not a pureblood like him. If he is related to the wizard that made these-"

"They chose you not him"


End file.
